Every way it could end
by Those sadistic tendencies
Summary: "I won't touch Arthur, not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately and in every way he knows you fear." Merlin reveals his magic in order to save Arthur, Morgana is detirmined to make him pay. MEGA MERLIN WHUMP! Graphic details and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**The new queen of Camelot**

King Arthur Pendragon was forced to his knees in front of the smirking witch who he had once called family, two guards held him in place. Morgana`s army had overcome his own, overcome the knights and taken over the whole city, through sheer force of numbers - Camelot had a lot of enemies and Morgana had united just a few of them. The knights were all subdued, injured and in the dungeons and Arthur had now been brought to the great hall, presumably to be humiliated and have an open display of his de-coronation, in front of all of the court. The young king couldn't see Gaius anywhere though and hoped that didn't mean he was dead, the old physician was like a father to him. The whole situation was making Arthur shake with pent up rage, he couldn't fight back, he didn't have any weapons - hell, they had even taken his chain mail.

"So Arthur, how does it feel to be beaten by your little sister?" Morgana chuckled softly and crouched down in front of Arthur, taking his chin and turning his face up to hers. "And by a sorceress as well - must be awful - knowing that you're on the weakest side, and that you'll always lose." Arthur jerked his head from her grip and glared back into her cold, green eyes with steely determination.

"We are not weak, Morgana. We may be on the losing side for now, but we are anything but weak. You claim to be stronger than me, to be better than any of us? You're not. None of us would ever let innocent people suffer or enjoy causing pain - we are better than you could ever hope to be. Strength is defined by how you protect those who cant protect themselves - not how many people you can kill." Arthur lowered his tone so that only Morgana could hear, his eyes never leaving hers. "You gave up any pretense of strength, courage or decency when you decided to betray your friends and family and turn to evil magic. You are the weak one"

Arthur saw some distant spark in Morgana's eyes catch fire and begin to glow, there was something about that light in her eyes that Arthur knew meant trouble. Morgana stood in a sweep of black dress and raised her voice to address the whole room. "You see how your king kneels before me! If you are wise than so shall you too! If you do not, then you will follow your tyrant king into death!"

Arthur tensed, he knew that Morgana would want him dead - it was inevitable - but this was too soon, too sudden. He had at least expected her to make it a public affair or torture him first - he supposed that this was better though - it least it would probably be quick. Morgana raised her hand to him and her eyes began to glow gold as she chanted, Arthur closed his eyes.

" _ **Ic for hape tolinger sprinwufun gataho-"**_ suddenly the chanting was cut off as another, louder voice cut across the room from behind Arthur.

 _ **"**_ _ **Ic þé wiþdrífe!**_ _ **"**_ Arthur's eyes flew open, just in time to see Morgana flying backwards, off her feet and she went crashing into the throne. What. . .? All of the guards in the room drew their weapons and turned to face the new threat, Arthur tried to turn too but the guards held his arms tight, not allowing him to move. Instead, all Arthur could do was listen as the newcomer shouted another spell and he heard more crashes, indicating that more guards had been thrown across the room. Who was this sorcerer? And why were they helping him? What sorcerer would ever help a Pendragon?

Arthur was distracted from the crashing however, as Morgana began to stir and unsteadily got to her feet, the look in her eyes was nothing like anything he had ever seen before, it was full of pain, confusion, betrayal and most of all - hatred. And all of it was aimed at the sorcerer who was still too busy fighting guards to notice Morgana`s revival. Morgana raised her hand towards the newcomer.

" _ **Forbærne Ácwele!"**_ Arthur tried to shout a warning, but it was too late - a ball of fire flew from Morgana's hand and Arthur heard a roar as the fire passed him and then a yell of pain as it met it's target. Arthur tried to twist around again, but all he caught a glimpse of was a figure laying spread-eagled, brown jacket smoking, before he was pulled back around again by his two guards.

Morgana stared at Arthur's dead would-be rescuer and then smiled a cold smile. She leant over to a guard and muttered instructions, gesturing at Arthur, the man nodded and approached the king, sword in hand. Arthur struggled against the hands holding him, but to no avail - the guard's sword pummel met the side of his head with a resounding crack, and then the whole world went black.

 **And yes the description quote is from the Avengers - i do not claim to own it - i just loved it and thought it would be very good for this fic. Please R &R! **


	2. Liar, liar, skin on fire

**Liar, liar, skin on fire**

Merlin awoke slowly, his chest was searing with pain with every single breath, and for the first few moments he couldn't think as to why that might be. He shifted slightly and realized that he was sitting on a chair, his hands tied uncomfortably behind him. It all came flooding back to him in a rush - Camelot taken over, getting separated from Arthur during the battle and then watching as Morgana taunted Arthur in the great hall.

He had emerged from his hiding spot on the balcony when Morgana tried to kill Arthur, he was pretty sure that Arthur hadn't seen it was him though. Merlin remembered feeling his magic surging through him and throwing Morgana`s soldiers away left, right and centre - then the all consuming burning agony as a fireball had hit him square in the chest. He really hoped Arthur was still alive and ok.

Merlin slowly cracked open his eyes, afraid as to what he might see, the room was dark, lit only by the pale moonlight coming through a nearby window. Wait a moment - this was Arthur's room. It was darker and looked a bit cleaner, but it was definitely Arthur's chambers. He was aware of a quiet hissing sound coming from somewhere nearby. If Morgana had taken over Camelot, then why bring him to Arthur's chambers? Why wasn't he in the dungeons?

He had no doubt that Morgana wanted to punish him for hiding his magic from her and trying to ruin her plans once again. It was then that Merlin noticed that he wasn't alone in the room - about five feat across the room, tied to a chair in much the same fashion he supposed he was, was Arthur.

Apart from a dark bruise on the king's forehead and the fact he was still unconscious, Arthur seemed ok, his chin was resting on his chest and he was breathing evenly. "Arthur? Can you hear me?" Merlin whispered as loudly as he dared - he didn't know if there might be guards nearby. Arthur shifted slightly in his sleep, but otherwise did not react to Merlin's call - it was typical of Arthur to be difficult to wake up.

"Arthur isn't the one you should be worried about." Merlin froze, Morgana`s voice came from behind him and he tried to twist around to meet her. He heard her chuckle in a cold, nasty sort of way that made him want to run and hide, but he set his face into a steely mask, to hide his fear.

"What have you done to him?" Merlin asked, concerned that the witch had done something to him that he hadn't yet noticed. Morgana chuckled again and moved around the chair he was tied to and stood in front of him, grinning down at him.

"I'd almost forgotten how stupidly loyal you are to that pompous ass." She glanced back at Arthur with dark humour playing in her light green eyes. "He really doesn't deserve it you know."

"And you do?" Merlin shot back - while debating whether or not to use magic to knock Morgana off her feet and escape with Arthur - but there were at least two problems that he could see there. Firstly - Arthur would probably have a lot of questions as to how they escaped and Merlin didn't really think that he could lie his way out of this one. And secondly - the burning pain in his chest was making it hard to concentrate enough to do even the simplest spell.

Merlin glanced down at his chest and immediately wished he hadn't - there was a huge hole in his blue shirt, underneath which the skin of his chest was covered in one huge angry red burn that was blackened around the edges. This was far worse than the burn he'd gotten from the fight with Nimueh, it was the same spell - Morgana`s rage must have fuelled her attack to make it stronger.

"You and him make me sick!" Morgana spat, leaning closer to Merlin, her dark hair swinging forward as she put her face close to his. "You and Arthur think you're so brave and so noble, but at least _**I**_ don't lie about who I really am." Merlin felt something cold shoot down his spine at her words, she knew about his magic now - this was something that he had never wanted to happen.

"You have magic, you're like me and yet you work for a king who would see you and all our kind dead." Morgana`s eyes were full of cold fury and her voice dripped venom. "Not only that but you lied to me - when I needed help, when I needed a friend, when I needed guidance, you lied to me and left me in the dark. I want you to feel the same fear I did, the sense of loneliness - that no one can help you. Not even your precious king will be able to save you."

"Morgana, I didn't mean to make you feel that way . . . I wanted to . . .I wanted to help you, but I couldn't and I'm sorry that its come to this. but please don't take your anger out on Camelot or on Arthur - he's different to Uther, he'll bring about a better world where magic can thrive, but it will take time, you must be patient-" Merlin was cut off as Morgana`s eyes flashed an angry gold and it suddenly felt as though a hand was gripping his throat, his airway constricted and the young warlock found himself gasping for air, thrashing against his bonds.

"Don't talk to me of patience boy! And don't try to protect Arthur - he's a Pendragon and all Pendragon men are the same." Morgana released the spell and Merlin doubled over, coughing and gasping for air. "But don't worry Merlin, I won't touch Arthur, not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately and in every way he knows you fear, and then he'll wake just long enough to see his fine work and when he screams I'll split his skull."

Merlin stared up at Morgana in confusion and fear, what was she talking about? Why would she think that Arthur would kill him? And where was that damned hissing noise coming from? Morgana had moved away while he was preoccupied with his thoughts and she was now back and was holding a glass jar containing something that he recognised immediately. It was a Formorroh. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no - not good. Merlin thought he had destroyed the creature, but it seemed that Morgana had found another. Fear pumped through Merlin's veins and he pulled harder on the ropes holding him, not this, not again, however he only succeeded in flaying the skin off his wrists.

"Oh, don't worry Merlin, this time my little friend will be joining with Arthur - not you." Morgana crooned and Merlin struggled even harder, he didn't want that thing used on Arthur either, Merlin remembered how unpleasant his own "joining" with the serpent had been - he couldn't let Arthur go through that. Morgana smirked as she saw his fear and made her way towards the unconscious Arthur.


	3. Incursion

**Incursion**

Arthur awoke very suddenly and for the first second or two, he wasn't sure exactly why. Then of course, his brain kicked in and he realized that someone had just thrown a bucket of water over him. He jolted forwards at the shock of the cold water dripping down his face and soaking his clothes, only to find that he was tied firmly to a chair. Arthur jolted his head up to glare at Morgana, who was standing in front of him, smirking, holding the empty bucket in one hand and a jar in the other. Within the jar, something scaly and serpent-like but with at least five heads was writhing and hissing, it was obviously a magical creature and the king found himself instantly unnerved by it.

"Good morning." Morgana asked in that sickly sweet tone of hers, the one that she only ever used when she was really angry. Arthur ignored her and instead began searching the room with his eyes for any possible escape routes, only to realize that it was in fact, his own room - weird. His eyes however fixed on something that made him freeze and nearly felt his heart stop - Merlin was tied to the chair opposite him.

But it wasn't the fact that his servant was here or that he was restrained, no, it was the fact that his shirt had a massive hole in it, revealing horribly burnt flesh all across his upper torso. Merlin was at least conscious however as he stared back at Arthur, concern and evident pain clouding his sapphire coloured eyes. The boy was paler than usual and he had a fine sheen of sweat coating his face that showed that breathing was apparently a strain for him. What the hell had they done to him?

"What do you want Morgana?" Arthur asked through gritted teeth, he was concerned for his friend, but first things first; he wanted to know why he was still alive when she had been so intent on killing him earlier. Morgana didn't answer; she just smirked and dropped the now empty bucket, using her free hand to take the lid off of the jar. The serpent like creature within hissed and rose so that its heads were peeking out of the top, glaring at Arthur with slitted eyes.

Morgana drew a knife from the sheath at her waist - ironically Arthur recognised it to be the very knife he had once given her as a birthday present, the witch's eyes flashed golden as she slashed it down, severing one of the heads of the creature. The young king watched in a transfixed mixture of horror and disgust as another head sprouted from the severed neck that had not even begun to bleed yet - this thing was invincible.

Morgana re-sealed the jar, placed it on a nearby table and approached Arthur, who surreptitiously tested his bonds harder than before - he didn't know what the severed creature's head was for but he somehow felt that he didn't want to know.

"Leave him alone Morgana!" Merlin shouted from across the room, he was struggling fiercely against his own bonds, glaring at the witch in question with hatred and desperation evident in his face. Morgana simply laughed, a spiteful cackle that tore through Arthur - how had the caring girl he had once considered a sister become this?

"Just remember this Arthur." Morgana whispered into his ear, breath cool and sour on the side of his face. "Whatever pain you feel now. . . Its nothing compared to what your little traitorous wretch of a manservant will go through by the time you're finished with him." Arthur barely had time to register what she had said before there was a sudden sharp, piercing pain in the back of his neck that sent his world into a bright crimson haze. For a few moments or maybe it was hours - Arthur didn't know - everything was hazy and it was like the world had just gone out of focus. All of his memories seemed to float away from him and he didn't know anything anymore.

When the world came back to him, all he could see was a face. A pale, beautiful face floating right in front of him. And that face was important, oh so very important, it was the only face that mattered, it was the face of his mistress. He leant forward, eager to follow whatever orders she might want to give him; he couldn't think of anything else he would rather do than follow his mistress's commands.

"Arthur, listen to me and obey." his mistress's voice floated through the crimson haze to him and he nodded eagerly. "Merlin is a sorcerer. He is a traitor. He has been lying to you for years. He has been mocking you behind your back. Working to overthrow Camelot. He has pretended to be your friend, deceiving you and laughing at you behind your back. He is a sorcerer, a traitor and he deserves to die. But you must be the one to kill him, slowly, painfully, hunt him and make him suffer like the double-crossing cur he is."

Arthur heard his mistress's words sink into his mind, implanting themselves into his brain, they were his one thought, his one goal and his one desire. He felt the rage and hatred build in him as Morgana moved aside to allow him to see the traitorous bastard sitting opposite him, he tugged furiously on his restraints, wanting to carry out his revenge right here and now. Morgana`s eyes flashed gold and Arthur leapt forward with such force that the chair slammed back into the wall behind him. But the enthralled king didn't register this as his eyes fixed on Merlin in murderous fury.


	4. Sweet vengeance

**Sweet vengeance**

Morgana`s heart glowed with sick pleasure at seeing the look of utter terror that flashed across Merlin's face, as Arthur succumbed to the dark power of Formorroh that was now imbedded in his neck. She could practically see his little heart breaking as Arthur launched himself towards the still bound Merlin with murder in his eyes. The blonde king was shaking with rage and his eyes were burning with hatred, he reached Merlin and punched him full force in the jaw, Merlin grunted in pain as his head whipped back, striking the back of the chair.

Morgana knew that this was the worst fate she could inflict upon both Merlin and Arthur - their friendship was precious to both and it would break Merlin apart to die at the hands of an Arthur who hated him. And it would be hell for Arthur to know that he had killed his best friend. This was the perfect revenge and it made her smile.

The witch watched in satisfaction as Arthur dealt blow after blow down upon Merlin who seemed to be doing his best not to cry out, all that escaped were a few grunts. This wouldn't do - she wanted to hear Merlin's screams ringing throughout the castle. Morgana prowled over to where Arthur was pounding blows in Merlin like he was a straw practice dummy, she leant up to whisper into his ear. Arthur nodded to her words and a nasty smirk spread across his lips.

Arthur switched his aim and suddenly dealt a particularly heavy blow to the direct centre of the burn on Merlin's pale, heaving chest. A harsh scream was ripped from Merlin's throat, and Arthur laughed jeeringly, digging his knuckles into the ripped, charred flesh, prompting a strangled scream from the warlock. "Does it hurt _Mer_ lin?" hissed Arthur, hitting him again in the same spot as before, Merlin's glistening blue eyes flickered up to meet Arthur's fiery blue ones. "This is what you get for being a _**traitor**_ and a pathetic coward." The bewitched king bared his teeth jeeringly, bringing his face up close to Merlin's and ground his fist deep into the wound - Merlin's scream echoed around the rooms before settling down into frantic panting.

"I. . . .I . . am . .not a . .coward or . . .a traitor." Merlin gasped out, panting heavily between each word, forcing it out through his abused throat. Arthur drew back from the injured boy with a bellow of loud laughter, he stood grinning down at his victim for a few moments before an idea seemed to strike him. Morgana watched in slight confusion as Arthur moved behind Merlin's chair and quickly untied his hands - what was going on? Morgana frowned, tensing and readying her magic just in case. Merlin staggered to his feet and forwards, away from the chair and from Arthur.

"Ar. . .Arthur?" Merlin questioned, staring hazily back at his master in confusion, he was clearly struggling to stand upright, but seemed still determined to reach his friend. Arthur's smirk fell from his face and he strode forward and sent a boot straight into the boy's stomach, causing him to stagger backwards.

" _ **Don't!**_ You don't have the right to call me that! You worthless piece of shit!" Arthur roared, sending another kick into Merlin's frail body. By this point Merlin was covered in bruises and blood and his chest was smothered in bits of charred flesh and caked in blood. Clearly realising that his friend was not going to listen to him, Merlin ran for the door and Arthur grinned, baring his teeth once more. "Run! Run traitor! It'll make the hunt all the more enjoyable!" Morgana smirked at this new development, clearly Arthur's true Pendragon nature was now shining through - just like his father really, violent, sadistic and enjoyed taking sport from death.

The witch watched on in evil glee as Arthur ran from the room, calling for guards and hounds as he went - she let it happen. Arthur was completely under her control - she would let the knights and people of Camelot believe that Arthur was still in charge - for now, just so her revenge could be complete and then once both Arthur and Merlin were dead, she would fully take over control and take her rightful place as queen.

 **So sorry about the huuuuge delays old chaps! im super busy atm but just to warn ya`ll there is basically a super violent manhunt coming up soon in this story so if you dont like it - dont read it! I hope youre all enjoying it so far! I love reviews and they make me write so much faster! LOYA :) DreyaofCamelot**


End file.
